Practise Makes Perfect
by Rowan Mad
Summary: Clawd and Draculaura are the leads in Romeo and Juliet. Will their characters love for each other, seep into their own friendship?


Clawd lifted Draculaura's hand up gently, masks donned both of the faces. "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss," he spoke clearly, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand, you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss," Draculaura replied, a blush threatening to reveal itself. Clawd let the smile fully spread over his mouth.

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Draculaura returned his words with a smile.

"Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with," she quirked her own eyebrow, as Clawd's thumb stroked the top of her hand. His golden eyes danced mischievously behind his mask.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair," his voice lowered and Draculaura let the blush flush her cheeks. He gave her a grin and she almost forgot to speak.

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," she quickly replied, and Clawd reached up, stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer," he murmured and leaned forwards.

"Cut!" Mr. Where called, the two of them stepped away from each other. Clawd picked up his script and scratched his head, attempting to see if he made a mistake. "That was perfect, you two have exactly the right qualities for this play! It was a good thing I chose you two as the leading roles!"

"Thank you, Mr. Where," Draculaura replied, smiling at him. Clawd let out a sigh and lowered the script. His eyes slid over to the clock and it tolled five o clock and Mr. Where stood up, checking his own watch.

"Next rehearsal is next Tuesday, right after school. We'll work on the fight scenes, and start the fittings for costumes," he called out to all the cast that was present. He disappeared and everyone dispersed. Going to grab their things. Draculaura picked up her script and tucked it under her arm as she went to pick up her backpack and other books. Clawd waited for her at the door as the other students trickled out.

She glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and she quickly lifted her books before turning off the lights in the theatre once everyone was out of the room. After she locked the door, she shoved the keys into her jacket pocket before looking up at Clawd. "You still haven't told me why you joined Drama Club," she commented as they walked the deserted hallways of Monster High. He shrugged.

"I could use the extra credit," he lied, glancing down at her to see if she bought the lie. He could see her eyebrow raise but she didn't comment. There was a faint smile on the corner of her lips as they reached the doors of the school. He opened them for her and she thanked him before slipping past. "Why did you join Drama Club?"

"I was alive when all these plays were being made, I have them memorized," she smiled up at him, tapping her temple, "I love seeing the different ways people see this play. I also think this slightly modernized version of Romeo and Juliet is pretty fangtastic."

Clawd picked up her hand suddenly, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief," he quoted, then gave Draculaura a grin. She blushed and giggled.

"You memorized it, but that's the most popular line in the entire play," she teased pulling her hand from his. "I bet I could top it."

"Oh?" he grinned down at her, "I dare you too."

"If it's true that music makes people more in love, keep playing. Give me too much of it, so I'll get sick of it and stop loving. Play that part again! It sounded sad. Oh, it sounded like a sweet breeze blowing gently over a bank of violets, taking their scent with it. That's enough. Stop. It doesn't sound as sweet as it did before. Oh, love is so restless! It makes you want everything, but it makes you sick of things a minute later, no matter how good they are. Love is so vivid and fantastical that nothing compares to it," she reached up and touched his face, her face softening. Then she grinned when his grin faded. "I win, yes!" she trotted off before he could react. He quickly regained composure and hurried after her.

"Where did you quote that from?" he asked, frowning.

"Twelfth Night," she replied, frowning, "Haven't you heard of it?"

"Ha! You didn't quote from Romeo and Juliet, so I win," he replied, shoving a thumb towards himself. Draculaura's eyes narrowed slightly and she stopped, placing her hands on her hips. He turned around and patted her shoulder, "It's alright, and we both know I'm more romantic than you are."

"Yeah, right," Draculaura snorted, crossing her arms. "I have more romance in a single strand of my hair, than you have in your entire body."

Clawd frowned looking at her then his eyebrow quirked and he smiled. Then he walked close enough to her before leaning down and brushing some of her hair from her forehead. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. He lowered his voice, "Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek."

Draculaura stared at him for a moment before reaching up and touching his cheek with her hand. Her pale skin a contrast to his tan. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet."

They stopped talking then. Staring at each other. Violet into golden eyes. Draculaura closed the space and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, her pale cheeks were flushed with color. Clawd reached up to touch her cheek but she stepped away. Still blushing. "You win," he muttered straightening up. Draculaura giggled.

"I was about to say the same thing," she replied, looking up at him. He grinned before leaning down once more and stealing a kiss before she could react.

"But with a stolen kiss I say farewell," he spoke turning away, Draculaura didn't follow him, but blushed instead.

"Where did you quote that from?" she called after him, he turned around as he walked.

"I just made it up, you like it?" he grinned, then turned around. She blushed and nodded her head. She turned and walked up the steps to her house, stealing looks back at him. As she opened the door, she looked over at him one last time.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."


End file.
